mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Etharah
' Etharah '(Eth/an and S/'arah') is the romantic pairing ofEthan MorganEthan and Sarah.This pairing is likely considering that Ethan has a crush on Sarah, and Sarah has hinted attraction toward Ethan. Additional Pairing Names For Ethan and Sarah: Sathan (Sa/rah and E/'than') Earah (E'/than and S/'arah) Sethan (S/'''arah and '''Ethan) Ethrah (Eth/an and Sa/'rah') 'E-Sare '('E/'than and 'Sar/'ah) Etharah Moments My Babysitter's a Vampire (The Movie) *Ethan and Sarah first meet when he bumps into her and spills food all over her. *Ethan seems to have a crush on Sarah from the first time he sees her. *Later in the day, after first bumping into Sarah, Ethan and Beny see Sarah with her boyfriend, Jesse. Ethan seems jealous as he stares at them, arguing. *Ethan is suprised to see Sarah as his babysitter, she is as well, and runs to change and put cologne when he offers to get her band-aids. *Ethan gets his first vision from touching Sarah. *Ethan is intent on following Sarah and finding out what's different about her. *When Sarah is contemplating drinking Rory's blood, Ethan jumps to her and pleads her not to. *After escaping the cementary, Ethan tries to hold Sarah's hand in attempt to show her he gets visions when he touches her but she steps away and says, "No thanks, Casanova." *When Sarah comes over to visit him with the book, Ethan looks happily suprised that she's there. She seems happy to be there as well. *Ethan looks slightly nervous that Sarah so close to him while she's reading out of the book before he gets the vision when she leans on him. *Even though Sarah still thinks Ethan is trying to flirt with her, she lets him hold her hand to get another vision. Lawn of the Dead *When Sarah comes up to him at school, Ethan looks happy until she explains she needs to borrow money. When she says goodbye, he shoots her an unenthusiastic grin. *Ethan is pleaseantly suprised to see Sarah at his house the night of his dad's buisiness dinner. *Sarah compliments and teases Ethan over wearing a sweater vest and he teases her back. *Sarah leans down and whispers in Ethan's ear while she's serving to tell him Rory is in the kitchen. Three Cheers for Evil *When Sarah goes back to the cheerleaders at Ethans house she looks at him straight in the eye. Blood Drive *Ethan offers to be Sarah's diet buddy. *Ethan worries about Sarah's junk food addiction. *Ethan says he trusts Sarah. *When Erica comes up to them at the blood drive, Ethan steps closer to Sarah and they both seem to have the same shocked expression. *Sarah apoligizes to Ethan for being so moody because of the blood hunger. *Sarah asks Ethan if he was going home yet, possibly hinting that maybe they could walk home together. *When Ethan tells Sara he has something else to do, she looks confused and watches him as he walks down the hall. *Sarah said Ethan smells good, although she might just be referring to Ethan's blood. *Either way, Ethan said 'Right back at you' when Sarah said he smelled good. *Ethan looks up from where he's pinning the old vampire nurse when he hears Sarah fighting Annie, the young vampire nurse. Ethan keeps checking over to Sarah thoughout her fight. Guys and Dolls *Ethan makes sure Sarah is okay after being attacked by Debbie Dazzle. Friday Night Frights *When Benny and Rory are talking in the hallway, Ethan tells them to stop and talk about it in a "girl free zone" and smiles bashfully as they pass Sarah at her locker. *Ethan is embarrased when Sarah sees him in his underwear. *Sarah laughs when she sees Ethan in his underwear and says she would of pegged him as having a Spiderman theme. *Sarah sends Ethan an email telling him to keep Saturday night open, which Ethan mistakes it as a date. *Sarah asks Ethan to a movie when Curt ends up not being a vampire. *Ethan goes to Sarah for help when the ghost won't leave him alone. *Ethan is motivated to wrestle and win a trophy for the ghost when he shows him a future where Sarah marries Curt. *Sarah looks really annoyed when Curt is menacing Ethan and punches him before he can hurt him. Ethan looks really impressed by this. *Ethan and Sarah sit close together at the end of the episode when they are watching a scary movie. Double Negative *Ethan goes to Sarah for girl advice. *Erica comments that Sarah needs to stop hanging out with Ethan because they're becoming the same person, meaning she's been spending a lot of her free time with him. *Sarah doesn't seem annoyed that Ethan comes to her for advice like Erica does, more likely amused. *Sarah giggles and snorts (like Ethan did) as he leaves saying that he needs to "colled more data." *Instead of looking around her to see if anyone hear her snort, Sarah looks towards Ethan as if contemplating what Erica said. Smells Like Trouble *Ethan attemps to ask Sarah out on a date but flakes out because he's scared she'll reject him. *Sarah goes to Ethan instead of Benny after inhailing the potion. *Sarah gives Ethan nicknames. *Sarah, under the love potion spell, mentions she loves Ethan's hair and scrawny arms. *When the bell rings, Sarah bids Ethan goobye by ruffling his hair and calling him "Cuddle Bear." After Benny drops the love potion Ethan is heard saying "Sarah called be Cuddle Bear" wistfully. *Sarah sends Ethan a kiss as she leaves with Erica, and looks at him flirtatiously as Erica gives Benny his "Dusk perfume" back. *Ethan seems to stick with Sarah even though all the other girls love him. Photo Gallery E-Sare -1.jpg|Ethan and Sarah's first meeting Sarah kissing Ethan on the cheek.png E-Sare -4.jpg E-Sare -3.jpg E-Sare -2.jpg E-Sare -5.jpg E-Sare -6.jpg|Ethan and Sarah holding hands E-Sare -7.jpg E-Sare -8.jpg E-Sare -9.jpg E-Sare -10.jpg E-Sare -11.jpg E-Sare -12.jpg E-Sare -13.jpg E-Sare -14.jpg E-Sare -15.jpg E-Sare -20.jpg E-Sare -21.jpg E-Sare -19.jpg E-Sare -18.jpg E-Sare -17.jpg E-Sare -16.jpg E-Sare -24.jpg E-Sare -23.jpg E-Sare -26.jpg E-Sare -25.jpg E-Sare -33.jpg E-Sare -32.jpg E-Sare -31.jpg E-Sare -30.jpg E-Sare -29.jpg E-Sare -28.jpg E-Sare -27.jpg E-Sare -40.jpg E-Sare -39.jpg E-Sare -38.jpg E-Sare -37.jpg E-Sare -36.jpg E-Sare -35.jpg E-Sare -34.jpg E-Sare -43.jpg E-Sare -42.jpg E-Sare -41.jpg E-Sare -45.jpg E-Sare -47.jpg E-Sare -46.jpg E-Sare -44.jpg E-Sare -48.jpg E-Sare -51.jpg E-Sare -50.jpg E-Sare -49.jpg E-Sare -57.jpg E-Sare -56.jpg E-Sare -55.jpg E-Sare -54.jpg E-Sare -53.jpg E-Sare -52.jpg E-Sare -62.jpg E-Sare -61.jpg E-Sare -60.jpg E-Sare -59.jpg E-Sare -58.jpg E-Sare -68.jpg E-Sare -67.jpg E-Sare -66.jpg E-Sare -65.jpg E-Sare -64.jpg E-Sare -63.jpg Video Gallery thumb|300px|right|Melt into You Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendships Category:Images Category:Main characters